Rules vs Freedom
by Olivia Nico
Summary: Summary: AU-Crackish. A 22 year old Rukia is faced with 2 idealism in a form of 2 suitors. Who will she choose? What really matters the most Security or Freedom? Mystery couple. The end paring will be decided by the reviewers. If no one wins then Rukia will end up to a default guy outside of the 2 suitors.


BLRR

" **The Calf 1-2**

[All] praise is [due] to God, who has sent down upon His Servant the Book and has not made therein any deviance.

[He has made it] straight; to warn of severe punishment from him and to give good tidings to the believers who do righteous deeds that they will have good reward

They will remain there in forever" -Q

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant! If you want you can PM me about it and let us talk…. I love chatting with people who have sense. I think the author of those poems is incomparable.

The passage means…. "We have receive a straight guidance and warnings. And we shall be judge according to our deeds in this life. The final verdict will be upon us and we shall live in it forever"….everything will be put to justice…..no matter how hard we conceal it…good and bad will be judged accordingly.

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

Summary: AU-Crackish. A 22 year old Rukia is faced with 2 idealism in a form of 2 suitors. Who will she choose? What really matters the most Security or Freedom? Mystery couple. The end paring will be decided by the reviewers. If no one wins then Rukia will end up to a default guy outside of the 2 suitors.

 **Rules Vs Freedom**

-OPgirl

"Good morning contenders and to all of the viewers, I am Rukia the MC for today's main event" Rukia started to say. She was currently standing in between 2 very handsome guys. The crowd were cheering all around. Girls eagerly took pictures of the two contenders.

"I can see that everyone were excited. The weather is pretty warm but our contenders were even hotter!" Rukia announced. The crowd cheered very loudly, especially the girl section. The older ones on the audience were silent and were giving reprimanding looks to the brazen youths.

"This event will show case the two very handsome guy's talent in debate! The topic for today is Rules vs Freedom! Whoever win will be granted the right to give orders to the losing team for a whole year without complains" Rukia informed. The crowd were divided into two.

"From the Blue Corner: A very handsome Goblin who leave his life for a hundred years in this world. A very rich entrepreneur and government authority, but still single for about 50 years now" Rukia announced. The women cheered very loudly including some men. "5.11 ft tall, hunk body and sharp mind. Give it up to Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki!" Rukia shouted. The crowd from the blue corner cheered, some of the women from the other team cheered for him as well.

Byakuya stepped on his side of the table to ready. He stood with dignity as if he is standing on the most honorable spot. His wearing a tuxedo and a pair of super shiny and expensive shoes. On his wrist were strapped, the latest wristwatch from Ferrari.

The crowd were impressed at his posture and looks.

"Hohoo! Mr. Kuchiki is steaming hot today! Am I right folks?!" Rukia asked the crowd. "His the perfect guy any women would wish to have: good looks, high status, fast cars and a literal walking piece of prestige! He got everything! A side from all of that" she said. The crowd were literally holding their breaths from hearing his description. "He also got a killer smile!" The crowd cheered.

Byakuya remained silent on his position not even batting an eyelid. Although he knew that everything Rukia described about him is true, he doesn't really care about it. If it weren't for her invitation to participate in the competition, he would never consider participating at all. Though the price is a good deal, he was not satisfied with how the setting of the debate is. He felt like he was being sold as an auction item.

Rukia was impressed at how the crowd welcomed their unexpected guest. She did her best to invite him to participate. She even climbed the highest building in the city just to have an appointment with him, you could imagine how hard she had gone through just to persuade him to join.

 _The Goblin participant is going to be a real challenge against the Rookie!_

Rukia turned to look at the other contender. The crown fell into silence.

"From the Orange corner: The Rookie who literally shook the Soul Society. A superstar and an extremely famous and handsome artist. Leader of most youth's organization and an official representative in the government council. And a very talented literature student" Rukia started to say. The crowd were still silent. "He won the previous debate contest! 5.9 ft tall, athletic body and brilliant mind! Let's welcome Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki!" she yelled. The crowd collectedly cheered.

Ichigo walked over on the other side of the table opposite Byakuya. His wearing a summer outfit (i.e Printed summer shirt and a ripped pants).

"An overly famous young man. Loves partying all night and playing all day! The star of every party and a player inside and out of court! His words can melt even the hardest ice barrier. No one can resist him!" Rukia added. The crowd from the orange corner cheered.

Rukia smirked at him. Ichigo smirked back at her.

"This event is gonna be a one of a kind competition that no one ever laid eyes upon! Everyone can you feel the excitement in the air?!" Rukia asked the crowd. Everyone cheered. "The winner will be the Master and the loser will be the Slaves! The viewers will decide whose charm is the best! The bottom line is, this is a battle of linguistic prowess and reasoning! There is only one rule to follow: the contender must crash his opponent mercilessly!"

"Let the event begin!" Rukia shouted. Sparks fly all around them as the crew of the event lit up the fireworks display.

"Rules Vs Freedom! Which is better?!"

A/N: Find out how the story will unfold (^_*)


End file.
